Broken Bridges
by ZomBi3buTt3rFly
Summary: "The memories that kill me inside. The love that I can never forget and still want..." Can you ever go back to the way things were or will the bad make the bridge to broken to cross?


broken bridges

a/n : No my lovelies I didn't abandon my other story. just after a yet another song I listened to this popped in my head. what can I say music is my life... well a big part of it. Taking this in a bit different direction then last one. Before anyone comments on way I keep portraying Clare losing faith. Not bashing it I personally just don't believe and it would be wrong of me to portray a religion I don't believe. so I am sorry if it upsets you. not meant to offend. hope u enjoy! REVIEWS...

SET: one year after the break up in the garden. Eli went off to college. Clare graduated. but the upcoming trial of Asher brings Eli back from NYU. and finds out just how broken he left everything . Can it you still cross a bridge if its broken?

AND SCENE!

BROKEN

ELI'S POV

one year ago...

It was late in the night, I was tired and had to board my plane in the early morning. But there she was standing on my doorstep. Drenched by the pouring down rain and the thunder rolled. I could tell Clare had been crying. My heart ached for her . But I had to let her go, I was leaving and I couldn't dwell on the past. Everything about her reminded me of it. Crashing Morty, the break ups, the heart aches and Campbell. Yes, I was still completely in love with Clare but she needed to stay in the life i was leaving. I needed a fresh start without her. thinking back to the one night a few nights ago. the day she had given me her purity ring and her virginity. I will admit it was everything I ever wanted and needed. it was completely magical. I will cherish it for the rest of my life but I have to let her go. Anyway possible ,even if it meant she would hate me for the rest of her life.

"Eli. I need to talk to you." Clare pleaded.

"Go home Clare. Theirs nothing to talk about." I spat.

"Eli...Wait. What? But the other night..."

"Was just sex Clare. It was me saying good bye. For good."

"but... you... you don't love me anymore?"

"No." I ran my hand through my hair trying my best to look annoyes. "Look I have a plane to catch in the morning was their any other reason you came here?"

"Yes... Eli I'm ... I hope all your dreams come true...Good bye Eli."

"Alright. Were done here."

With that I shut the door on Clare. The tears began to fall fast and hard I slumped to the floor held her ring that she had put on my necklace that night. if this was the right thing to do why did it hurt so bad? what did she really come here to tell me? most importantly what the fuck was wrong with me to be so cruel to the one woman I love more then anything?

CLARE'S POV

"Eli... I'm pregnant." I said from the end of his sidewalk.

NOW

ELI'S POV

I found myself toying with her ring as the plane landed in the Toronto airport. One year. One year I had been gone. One year at NYU. One year and not a single day had gone by that I didn't think of Clare. I had tried moving on find someone new. That had been an epic fail and a half. I wondered if she moved on. Would she even want to see me? My best friend Adam was waiting for me as I exited the plane. A year really changed him.

"Adam!" I said pulling him into a hug. "I see you been taking the T. How has that been going."

pointing out Adam's five o'clock shadow. Adam beamed.

"That isn't what else is new. Look!" Adam flashed me.

I held my hands up to try to cover Adams breasts. Err well once breasts. It now was woman breasts free and looked like his even a small six pack was starting to show.

"The T has been working wonders and The operation to remove extra skin was wonderful. You don't even see the scar."

"looks good."

"yes its nice to walk around shirtless. The big finally is in a couple months."

"How is the trial?" I asked rolling my small suitcase to his car and getting in.

"Long. Asher's lawyer is bound determined to use his popularity to get the town to look past this."

"Oh."

"Eli. You're avoiding the one question you really want to ask. Just ask."

"How is she?" I asked with out hesitation.

"A lot has happened since that day. It did a lot of damage to her. You just have to ask her."

"Did she move on to someone new?"

"Eli. She hasn't been with anyone but you. Its been really hard for her to get passed what happened. I can't believe your taking it so well."

"Me?" I was confused to all hell. "I know it was harsh of me to act that way but it's been a year."

"A year? Oh my God. You don't know do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh man. You need to talk to Clare. Now. I know where she is. "

Adam had rushed us to The Dot. I was completely confused. What had happened while I was gone? walking into the coffee shop we used to always hang out at. I heard a familiar voice on the mic. My eyes instantly shot over to the small stage. There she was. Clare . Wow she looked so different . So grown up. Her hair has gotten so long half way down her back . Her Charles were looser and I swear her boobs were bigger and her hips were a tiny bit wider. She looked a bit on the thinner side yet same piercing blue eyes. Clare was sitting next to Jenna who had her guitar. Clare was going to sing. She never sung in public or even to me for that matter. what ?

"This is for you . Where ever you are I will always love you and cherish the time we spent together . " Clare said.

I took a seat with Adam as her song began. Imogen and Fiona came up to me each giving me a hug before joining me.

wake up to a sunny day

not a cloud up in the sky

and then it starts to rain

my defences hit the ground

and the shatter all around

so open and exposed

but I found strength in the struggle

face to face with my troubles

"Eli. We missed you. " Fiona said.

"Ya and just to remind you were here f.." Imogen started.

"He doesn't know..." Adam cut her off.

when your broken in a million little pieces

and your trying but you can't hold on anymore

every tear falls down for a reason

don't just stop believing in yourself

when your broken

"Know what someone better tell me what the fuck im missing before I get really pissed. " I spat between clentched teeth.

little girl don't be so blue I know what your going through

don't let it beat you up...

hitting Walls and getting scars..

only makes you who you are..

only makes you who you are

no matter how much your heart is aching

there is beauty in the breaking..

yeah

"Clare never told you about the baby?" IMO asked just confused as I was.

"What baby? Adam you said their was no one else in her life who's baby is it? Tell me now."

"Elijah Edwards, your son. " Adam told me.

when your broken in a million little pieces

and your trying but you can't hold on anymore

every tear falls down for a reason

don't just stop believing in yourself

when your broken...

better day are gonna find you once again

every piece will find its place

when your broken...

oh when your broken...

when your broken in a million little pieces

and your trying but you can't hold on anymore

every tear falls down for a reason

don't just stop believing in yourself

when your broken...

oh when your broken...

when your broken...

when your broken...

I looked at Clare. who was just finishend the song. She saw me. I could of swore I heard her same my name before running out of the place . she doesn't get to do that. I chased after her. I wanted answers and to see this supposed son of mine that I never fucking knew about.

"Clare you stop now. " I screamed at her. she stopped in her tracks. I ran to catch up with her. my anger once again getting the best of me. "What the fuck is going on. why are people talking about I have a son I didn't even know existed. You named a child after me but couldn't tell me about it at all? Didn't you think i fuckig had the right to know? How could you be so cruel? didn't you think I would want to see him? where is he..."

"Eli! Shut the fuck up!" She screamed at me. I hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her face. "I fucking tried telling you before you left you wouldn't listen. besides you don't even care about me you told me that last year it was just sex for you. why would you care about a baby by a girl clearly wanted nothing to do with. when you were off to persue your dreams of a fresh start."

"I care! I never stopped. " I said trying to get closer to her to comfort her. I didn't realize how much I hurt her by letting her go.

"I don't believe you. "

"Please Clare. I want to see him." I pleaded. "Let me see our son."

"You cant ." she chocked

"Clare, damn it. please I want to be in his life. Why won't you let me see my son? "

"Because he's dead!"

a/n:: ooo a cliffy! hate it love it?... reviews?

OXOX


End file.
